houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Eeyore
Eeyore is one of the main characters of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. He is a pessimistic and gloomy old donkey who is a friend of Pooh. Eeyore was voiced by Ralph Wright in the first films, by Ron Feinberg in Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons, by Ron Gans in Welcome to Pooh Corner, by Gregg Berger in the Kingdom Hearts franchise and Kinect Disneyland Adventures, by Peter Cullen from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh to My Friends Tigger and Pooh and by Bud Luckey in the 2011 feature film. TMAOWTP Eeyore is featured as a minor character is all three of the segments. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is introduced by the narrators as being "stuffed with sawdust". He had lost his tail, and it was being fixed by Christopher Robin. Eeyore later assists in pulling Pooh out of Rabbit's doorway (by taking hold of Kanga's tail). In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Eeyore tasks himself with finding Owl a new home, after Owl's had been blown down by the wind. He sticks to his task, even while the woods are flooded. Eeyore eventually finds a house for Owl, mistakenly choosing Piglet's house for Owl. Even though Pooh encourages Piglet to point out the mistake, Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. And in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, Eeyore is first seen floating in the river, while Pooh is playing a game of Poohsticks. A flashback, courtesy of the Narrator, reveals that he had been deliberately bounced by Tigger. Pooh notices that Eeyore is more depressed than usual, and asks Eeyore what's wrong. Eeyore reveals that it's his birthday and no one has noticed. Later, Pooh reappears with empty Honey pot (he had eaten the honey along the way), alongside Piglet who had intended to bring a balloon, even though it had popped. Despite this, Eeyore is touched by the gifts, because he can place the balloon in the pot and take it back out. Eeyore later attends a birthday party in his honor, put together by Christopher Robin. Tigger later appears uninvited, despite Rabbits protestations regarding Tigger's previous treatment of Eeyore. Christopher Robin decides to take everyone to the river, where they play Poohsticks. Eeyore, who is playing for the first time, is revealed to be a natural, and wins the most games, while Tigger wins none. Eeyore later shares his secret with Tigger. He also appears in the closing scene where he and his friends have to understand that Christopher Robin is going away to school. TNAOWTP Eeyore appears as a main character in the series and has several episodes regarding him. In "Donkey for a Day," everyone mistakenly thinks Eeyore is depressed when they see him sitting alone on a cliff. They try to cheer him up through various activities. Later, Piglet goes to talk to him, and Eeyore says that he wasn't sad at all. Instead, he comes to the cliff when he is happy, and he shows Piglet a game he plays with the clouds. In "The "New" Eeyore," Eeyore decides that he would like to become more popular. Seeking advice, he speaks with Tigger, who advises him to smile and say hello. Later on, Eeyore misinterprets Tigger's final piece of advice (Tigger mentioned that people liked him because he acted like himself), and decides to begin acting and looking like Tigger. Eeyore is later corrected by his friends, and decides to be himself, though he retains the lessons of smiling more and saying hello to others. "Eeyore's Tail Tale" shows Eeyore becoming sick of his tail and leaving it behind. He later regrets this and decides to regain it, but not before the tail makes its way to each of his friends, who each use it for a different purpose. Meanwhile, when each friend loses the tail, Tigger decides to solve the crimes. When the tail is finally found, Eeyore is able to reclaim his tail from his friends, who had been unaware of its true purpose. A running gag through the show is that Eeyore's house (which is made of sticks) is knocked over for various reasons. House of Mouse Eeyore has made numerous cameos in the show, usually seated with other characters from the Winnie the Pooh series. His most notable appearance was in "Unplugged Club", in which he made a special appearance at the club as a stand-up comedian. In "Dining Goofy", he showed to be unamused with the fact that he was seated with Jiminy Cricket. Eeyore also makes a notable appearance in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse where he goes on stage and tells the guest what he's thankful for. Eeyore states that he's thankful for laughter, joy, and the high-spirited glee that "fills my heart to overflowing", and then sighs. Category:Characters Category:Dad Category:The roo famiy Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The roo famiy ;s pets Category:Heroes